While the aforementioned novel anchor construction depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,990 and designated by the trademark DW-10.RTM. effectively revolutionized dry wall construction systems which encompassed wall board or insulating layers as a member thereof, the same has not provided the ultimate in structural integrity of the system.